


Worst Possible Outcome

by angellteeth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Series, but i dont do comfort, so this is it gang ajdnajs, this was supposed to have a SUPER different ending, with like comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth
Summary: "You'll never get rid of me."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Worst Possible Outcome

Ford woke with a start, not able to register where he is for a moment, his throat constricting.

He'd woken up like that far too many times, not knowing quite where he was or how he'd gotten there. After the betrayal, it had gotten progressively more horrifying.

The poor lighting did nothing to help him. The only light on in the entire room was a weak lamp set directly in front of his face, blinding him. It seemed to be a gas lantern. He never learned.

He sat up, blinking harshly and trying to gather his wits.

He wasn't home. He knew that for sure. If not home, though, who's table had he fallen asleep bent over?

Wherever he was, was rocking gently.

A boat, for sure.

....

 _His_ boat, for sure.

Somehow, this did nothing to help him, his shallow breathing picking up pace.

He picked up the lantern, the shadows dancing around the barebones kitchenette. It was empty except for him, and some books that he'd fallen asleep reading late at night.

This, also, dis not calm his nerves.

He had no idea what woke him, but the panic leftover ate away at him, making him restless and jumpy.

He stood, abandoning the lantern at the table.

It wasn't pitch dark in the boat without it, and he valued stealth over being able to see when he didn't need to. He knew the layout perfectly well by now.

Logically, it would be hard to sneak onto a movie boat without causing some commotion. 

But that didn't mean it couldn't be done.

All he needed right now was to get outside. The tight walls of the cabin did nothing but make him feel worse.

Keeping his footsteps light and his breathing as controlled as he could, he got out on deck.

It was barely dawn, the sky just starting to lighten up.

He could see his brother's silhouette, his head tilted back a bit for a glance at the sky. It was a nice sight, and Stan always had an appreciation for sunrises when they were children, even if he was very rarely awake for them.

It was interesting, how so much about them had changed, and yet a lot stayed the same.

The familiarity of it all was almost enough to set him at ease completely, the sign of his panic his fidgety hands as he took a place beside his brother.

"Morning, Sixer." 

His voice was wrong.

Ford turned his head, eyeing his brother.

An easy smile split Stanley's face.

And his eyes were yellow.

Stanford backed away, all the panic returning and shutting his mind off. All he could think of was to _get away_.

But he was quickly out of places to go, except for directly into the sea.

He wasn't that desperate. Yet.

Stan's, _not Stan anymore_ , smile widened into the wicked grin that always accompanied Bill in whatever body he chose, when he didn't bother pretending, and immediately closed the distance, bringing them close together.

"What? Not even gonna say _hi_ , IQ? And to think I thought you two meat bags were better than ever, getting all brotherly and soft on your little trip."

Bill's influence had made his brother's voice rise a pitch, more glee there than he could ever remember Stan expressing.

It made his skin crawl.

He leaned backward, dangerously close to falling backward into the dark ocean.

In response, Bill leaned forward, getting his face.

Ford finally found his voice. 

"Get out. Get out of his head! GET OUT OF HERE, CIPHER!"

Ford gripped the railing with one hand, his knuckles turning white, and shoved him backwards, standing straight.

All Bill did was laugh.

"Or _what_ , smart guy? You'll shoot your brother in the head again? You don't even have a weapon."

Observant and cocky as always, he was right. Ford didn't have a weapon, and even so, he wasn't willing to fatally injure his brother.

They were both at Bill's mercy.

Again, he closed the gap, putting a hand on Ford's shoulder. He felt frozen in place.

"You'll never get rid of me, but I swear I'll get rid of you. And those brat kids. And that hick town. And after all that, this stupid meat sack, if he's even alive by then."

Before the horror of the threat even processed completely, he was being lifted, just the amount he needed to be lifted to tumble backwards into the sea.

Before he crashed into the waves, his eyes opened to darkness and he sucked in a breath, his muscles tense.

He sat up, dry, safe, in his bed, Bill dead and gone.

Even so, completely sure of this fact, he could have sworn that for a second, two pale eyes were watching him from the dark before blinking out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> what is up gang burn out FINALLY FUCKING ELIMINATED, I haven't written in like a month so DHWKSNAKS


End file.
